Summer
by allypally171
Summary: The summer between eclipse and breaking dawn
1. Party

**I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. The songs for this chapter are: Be Ok- Ingrid Michealson(makeup scene), Take you higher- Goodwill and Hook n Sling (Party), Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans (RAC Remix) (Party), Video Games- Lana Del Rey (Love scene) Pictures of Edward and Bella outfits will be on my profile xx :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Engagement party<strong>

"Alice, this is not needed" I whined.

I was getting ready for my engagement party _groan. _I was not in the mood for 'partying', Jacob has 'ran away' as Charlie called it and I reallly missed him, I've been calling poor Seth from the reservation frequently for any updates, but none have shown any sign that he's coming back. I know it's mean to torture him like that, but he was my best friend and I need him.

"Bella please, you are going to look a- ma- zing" she stated.

I know it's not true, I've never been beautiful and I accepted that, and compared to my new family members, I would be the odd one out.

After an un- awkward silence, Alice squealed- multipled times. I desired to put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare, Bella," she warned " I'll be right back!".

She ran outside of her massive bathroom and came back holding a massive mirror. It was quite comical to see such a tiny person handle an item that was three times her size, gracefully.

"Now," she trilled "Look at yourself".

So I did. But, it wasn't me in the mirror, It was a beautiful young woman that was very fair-skinned, with long, dark brown hair, pulled into a bun and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular. She was wearing a midnight blue gown, that fit her body perfectly.

I turned around to congragulate Alice, but it seemed she disapeared and was replaced with her brother, my fiance. I stared into his eyes that were like two pots of golden honey that you fall into- DEEP. My personal statue of Adonis with his high cheekbones, straight nose and full lips. His messy bronze hair finished the picture. I was currently being dazzled, as usual, by his perfectness. Music was playing downstairs in the Cullen house, that meant the guest were there, and that meant we has a big entrance!

"Hello, love" he greeted me.

"Hi" I replied, smiling as I said it.

I ran up to him and kissed him. I was welcomed, warmly. My tongue begged for entrance.

"No, love not yet, do you know how much you tempt me, you are so beautiful, I'm losing my self control here."

"I'd be happy to help with that**" **I teased.

He chuckled softly. "Silly Bella, I love you so"

"And I you" I responded, seriously.

"Let's go to the party now, love"

So we went. The massive house was perfectly decorated, smelling like freesia. It was packed with guest, maybe the population of Forks! Everybody turned to look at us, arriving from the long stairs, and applauded. I, of course blushed as red as a tomato, while Edward was calm and cool. We meeted and greeted the guest, I noticed how the vampires were cold, the humans normal and the werewolves hot. Edward never let me go, holding onto me from behind when I talked to someone. When he went to get a drink for me, I could hear Jessica gossiping with Lauren.

"I bet she forced him or got knocked up or something, so he wouldn't leave her, like someone hot like him would get married to someone plain and ugly like her, wou;dn't he be better off with me? I'm way prettier than her" she sneered.

Jessica agreed with her,"Yeah I bet she begged him for ages." If only she knew, he begged ME.

Edward came back, looking tense. He probably heard their petty conversation, 'Sorry' he mouthed. I nodded in response, trying to tell him I was okay.

Minus Jessica and Lauren, it was a wonderful evening. I slept over their house as the party exhausted me, with Charlie's permission, of course. Me and Edward were laying the bed in his room.

"Sleep, my love" he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on my cheek and neck.

He hummed my lullaby and shortly, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, next chapter in about 10 days, give me a plot though xx :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is the second chapter for summer. I hope you enjoy it. Songs for chapter: Chasing cars- Snow patrol (meadow scene)and Just a boy- Angus & Julia Stone for the meadow also, Strawberry swing- Coldplay (Anytime they are in a car)This chapter is in Edward's POV. I don't own twilight, It all belongs to a lady called Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 <strong>DATE<strong> **NIGHT**

* * *

><p>My beautiful Bella walked down the stairs, stumbling once. She was just too breathtaking for her own good! I just couldn't wait for us to get married, so I could keep her forever! Her dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, which showed of her beautiful face. Her plump lips were in the angelic pout in the world and I knew just why; she wanted to know where we were going on our date!<p>

It was the first date we were going to have since Victoria had been killed and since Doggy had left. I told Alice to give Bella a beautiful dress to wear and I asked Esme to make a picnic, which they both happily agreed to (especially Alice). My eyes left her amazing face to watch her dress. It was a wonderful deep blue halter dress that went just above her knees, and it made her skin look like cream.

"Hello" I greeted her warmly, love in my eyes

"Hello" She repeated, with the same expression

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the door then unwillingly moved there and took the door handle in my hands, ready to open it for her

"Yes we shall" she beamed. Did she even know how her smile lit up the whole room?

* * *

><p>"Please tell me where we're going!," Bella whined " Please please please please please?".<p>

I almost rolled my eyes. She had been using this tactic since she tried to seduce me and It always worked. I vowed to myself that I would avoid eye contact and not give in.

As I knew Bella was very observant, I hid the picnic basket in the trunk of the car so she would not know what we were doing.

"You so adorable, love" I complimented

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, Mr Cullen" she chided, she gently swatted my arm

"It's the truth, soon-to-be Mrs Cullen" I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

The rest of the car ride was silent but not awkward, that's one of the things I admired about Bella.

I pulled up in our meadow and got the picnic basket out of the trunk in a blink, then opened Bella's door and took her hand.

"Well, my love, we are having a picnic in our meadow" I revealed to her.

"Wow Edward, thank you so much, you always know the right thing with me, I love you."

"And I you, Bella," I paused and looked in her eyes for a moment "Now let's go have a picnic".

I pulled a blanket on the floor and let her sit down first, then sat down. I watched her enthusiasm as she ate and smiled to myself, then I wondered why she stayed with me. I was a vampire, a monster, and her blood sang to me, but not as much as before. I don't deserve to love, or to be loved back. She shouldn't be with me, even if she wants to, It was wrong. Her observant eyes watched me then she asked me if anything was wrong and if she did anything. Always a selfless girl, another good quality about her. I put on a fake smile and said nothing was wrong.

She got up the cuddled up to me and told me I could tell her any and everything. So I spilled It all out to her.

"Edward, you know It's not true. Your a smart, wonderful, decent and beautiful person that I love more than life itself. Please, just ignore that, because it's not true and you know it, Edward".

I decided not to let it ruin our date and we had a wonderful time. Bella told me some funny stories about her childhood and I laughed most of the time. Only Bella could make me feel good about myself. I wanted to thank her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thank you"

"It's okay, Edward"

"Are you ready to go, love?" Her choice. Always has been, always will be.

"Yes I'm ready to go".


End file.
